Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Epilogue is the 13th and last chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Friends to the End". Plot (Back at the prison on the outside, Brutox warped with the time machine in the parking lot) *Brutox: Chi-Chi. Whoa. Where am i? I should not be here in the first place. *get shot from a needle* *Dog Police: We did it boys. We finally got our target we're looking for. *Polices: *clap their hands* *Pig Police: *grab the time machine* How did this thing let him escape? *Brutox: *get up, all dizzy* Give me that. It's mine. *Pig Police: Boys, get him. *Fox Police: *grab Brutox with the cat police* I got him now. *Brutox: Get off me. I'm going to end this world in fire. *Cat Police: Thinking of destroying the world? I don't think so. *Fox Police: I think these two need to talk with you. (The Panther Chief and the hippo president came out of the black car to check on Brutox) *Panther Chief: Well well well, look who's the troublemaker now? *Brutox: You again. *President: Ha ha ha. You tried to escape prison, but you didn't. *Brutox: I escape with the power of the time machine, idiots. *Pig Police: Did he just call us aliens? *Panther Chief: Yes. Hand over the dangerous rejected weapon. *Pig Police: But, it's suppose to look like a time machine. *Panther Chief: Just give it to me. *Pig Police: Fine. *give the time machine to the panther chief* *President: Hope you all have a great night sleep. Take Brutox to a better cell. *Pig Police: We're on a roll. *Brutox: Screw you! I'll make a million dollars out of this time machine. *Dog Police: *taser Brutox* Let's go. (While the polices head back inside of prison, the panther chief and the president go back into the car to discuss about the time machine) *Panther Chief: What kind of item would used to make him escape? *President: We need to hide it somewhere. No other supervillain like Brutox could escape with that thing and change history. What should we do? *Panther Chief: Should we destroy it? *President: No. Let's send it to Professor Chi-Chi. Maybe he'll take care of it for time travel studies. *Panther Chief: Good call. Let's go. *President: Right on time. (Brutox is now placed in a powerful prison cell in a private room as the polices laugh at him) *Brutox: This place smells bad. Watch me escape this hellhole. *tries using his powers, but his powers are gone* What the? Where did my superpowers go? *Dog Police: He shot you and absorb all of your powers to go with that needle. *Brutox: No! You son of a pound. I'm going to get revenge and pay you for anything. *Dog Police: *taser Brutox* *Brutox: Ah.........Hakuna Matata. *faint* *Dog Police: We need to hide this needle somewhere before some of the prisoners can grab it and destroy the whole world with this weapon. *Pig Police: We'll hide it in the manager's office. *Dog Police: Good idea. Come on boys. Someone in here gotta pee pee and poo poo while cleaning the inside of the secret prison cell. *Fox Police: Geez, almost all the toliets broke down because of this. MORE TO COME Previous Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 12) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65